Preschool Daze!
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Kyo, Tohru and Yuki have just enrolled at the same preschool! Insanity ensures and the three meet for the first time, fight with thier parents and deal with crazy teachers! Better than the summary. [COMPLETED AND WITH SEQUEL]
1. Prolouge

**A/N:**

**Bored. In a fic writing mood. **

**Thus, the birth of "Pre-school Daze".**

**Warnings: OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cute kiddies from FB.**

**NONE OF THIS MAKES SENCE! The dates are wrong, the plot is wrong and it's all over the place. Although, I hope you enjoy it.**

It was a bright, on this summer morning in '65. Tohru Honda was going to her first day of pre-school. She was hyped up and ready to meet some interesting people. Kyoko was having trouble keeping her still enough to comb her short, brown locks of hair.

"Tohru, please! Sit still for Mummy while she brushes your hair!" Kyoko sighed, struggling to keep her daughter from running amuck and destroying the house in utter excitement. Tohru's insanity finally subsided though, as Kyoko handed her a cookie. Sighing, she continued to brush Tohru's hair.

* * *

Kyo Sohma attempted to make a get away to hide on his Master's roof; no way was he going to school! Not over his dead body! He was determined to stay home and learn his fighting skills, but Kazuma insisted.

"Come now Kyo. You must go and get an education! It's for your own good!" He called helplessly, as Kyo lunged himself towards the roof with cat like reflexes. Kazuma sighed and went to the fridge. Tuna, was his only hope now.

"Kyo, I have tuna! Come get the tuna and then we can go to school! You're a big boy now! You can meet some good friends!"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE STUPID PLACE!"

Kazuma sighed. How was he going to get himself out of this one?

* * *

His Mum stood in front of him angrily, washing his face with a warm cloth. The material pinched on his skin, but he kept quiet. His Mum was angry enough.

"Yuki, you should be happy your going to school. Be happy! Akito has given you this wonderful opportunity to make friends. Don't ruin it!"

"Y-Yes Mum…"

His Mum glared down at Yuki, watching him like a hawk to it's prey. The timid boy stared at the floor, not daring to make eye contact with his vicious mother.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the car; he made to attempt to struggle.

* * *

"Tohru! Hurry! It's time to get in the car now! Mummy's late for her appointment!"

"Yes Mummy!"

The small girl ran like she was running for her life. The speed was tremendous, for such a small child. Her mother gaped at her, before doing up her safety belt and speeding off in the direction of "Tinker Tots Pre-school".

"You be good today, okay?"

"Yes Mummy! I will make friends and eat chocolate!"

"Haha… you… you do that"

Kyoko didn't know what to make of the child wonder, sometimes. Sometimes, words couldn't describe it. The strangeness she held.

When they finally reached the pre-school, Kyoko hurried Tohru out of the car and kissed her cheek, before driving away quickly, tears welling in her eyes.

"C-Come now Kyoko…" She stuttered to herself, "The worst thing you can do when you leave a child on their own for the first time is not to hang around too long! Aww hell, who am I kidding? I'm coming, Tohru!"

* * *

"Master, this place looks scary…"

Kazuma turned around in the car and stared at his fostered child. His gingery hair flopped against his face, his crimson eyes staring into space. Kazuma often wondered if their was something physically wrong with him. He looked so different. The last thing he wanted was for Kyo to be picked on. He had one hell of a temper, that kid.

"Don't worry yourself, Kyo. This place has many children, just like you! You'll make some friends, I know it" Kazuma smiled weakly, before adding, "And make you're your beads don't come off"

"Master, your starting to sound like my Mummy!"

Kazuma realized what he had just done. He grinned and insured Kyo he was kidding, by handing him a can of tuna. Tuna was his all time favourite.

Kazuma's clackity old car made it's way along the street, to where Kyo's pre-school was. Once they arrived, Kyo jumped out of the car and ran over to a tree. Kazuma's eyes widened, as his 'son' jumped up and grabbed and branch, before perching in the tree, high above everyone else.

Kazuma didn't know what to do with the child wonder, sometimes. No words could describe the oddness of Kyo. But Kazuma assured himself,

'It's just the side affects of his curse'

* * *

The limousine rolled it's way down the street. Yuki shot a glance it his mother, long, blonde hair hanging well below her shoulders. He sometimes wondered where he got his genes from.

"Yuki, stop staring. It's rude you know. Now, make sure not to get yourself noticed, today. We wouldn't want any children coming to bother Akito…"

"Yes, Mum"

By the time they reached the pre-school, Yuki was scared. What if he transformed, or made too many friends, or no one liked him or-

"Yuki. It's time to go"

"Y-Yes…"

Yuki got out of the car and walked slowly to the gate.

His mother often didn't know what to make of her child wonder. Sometimes, she just hated him, loathed the fact he was born the Rat.

Then, she remembered all the advantages she got because of him.

**A/N:**

**Ahh, character introduction! Isn't it a wonderful thing?**

**Yes.**

**Don't worry, next time, everything wont we written like this. It'll be good.**


	2. They Meet

**A/N:**

**ATTACK! I updated.**

Tohru didn't know what to make of this place. It was weird, having kids around you. So many! She walked over to a tree and sat at it's trunk, sighing.

_I wanna make friend's like Mumnmy said, but these kids are scary!_

"Hi"

Startled, Tohru shot up and twirled around. Had she been hearing things? She couldn't see anyone around. _Someone's playing a trick on me_, she figured.

"Hi"

Once again, Tohru looked around, but no one was to be found. Then, as a last resort, she looked up. Her eyes met with his, all crimson and orange. She yelped and fell to her bottom. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she looked at him again.

"What?"

"Y-You scared me badly!" She said in a big girls voice, "How did you get in the tree!"

"I jumped" The boy stated, making his way down, the same way he got up; jumped. He walked slowly over the girl and extended his hand towards her, before snapping it back.

"Leave me alone" He said coldy.

"But…"

Tohru's eyes filled with tears once again. The boy rolled his eyes and poked her cheek. She stared awkwardly at him, for a moment, before saying,

"You poked me"

"I know"

"I'm Tohru"

"I'm Kyo"

**(A/N: It rhymes!)**

The two new friends glanced at each other, examining like a piece of horsemeat. Kyo then realized what he was doing and blushed, before attempting to walk off.

"Wait!" Tohru called, latching onto his arm. He growled and pushed her away. She muttered an apology.

"No, don't be. I was being an ass"

"YOU SAID A NAUGHTY WORD!"

All the kids in that area at that time stared with utter horror planted on their cute little faces. One, included Yuki. Kyo stared at Yuki long and hard before realizing he didn't know who he was. But Yuki knew him.

"Hi" He said, as it seemed 'hi' was his newfound word.

"Y-Yeah hi…" Yuki said shyly, looking at Tohru.

"Haha, Kyo has a girlfriend!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"DO NOT!" Kyo yelled, kinda loudly in Tohru's ear, shoving Yuki and making him fall over. Yuki's eyes welled with tears and he started to cry. Tohru was shocked, so she started to cry too. Then, being like kids are, everyone started to cry. A young woman came over.

"Children! Children! Please, calm down. I am Miss Brockby! Hey wait… why aren't you crying too?" She asked Kyo, staring at him manically, "It was you! Bad, bad boy!" She said, smacking Kyo on the bottom.

Kyo did not like that own bit. So, he smacked her back. Right on the breast.

"Ahhh!" She screamed running off in a random direction, clutching her chest like someone had just ripped it off. Yuki looked at Kyo.

"That was weird" He stated obviously, standing up and brushing his tears away, "I feel better for that"

"Yeah. So you should be"

"That made no sense," Tohru pointed out to both boys.

"Oh, hello. My name is Yuki"

"I'm Tohru!"

"Hi"

"Hi"

The three friends stood in a quiet huddle, pondering over what to say next. It was Kyo, who make the decision for the group.

"Lets go to the sand box"

"Fine"

"Yay!"

Kyo attempted to lead the way, but failed, when Yuki gave him a shove and ended up being the one in the front of the line. In the end, all three ended up on the grass, laughing.

Tohru, being inquisitive noticed something on Kyo's arm.

"Pretty!" She cried, reaching for Kyo's beads. He was stunned, but luckily moved fast enough. She looked hurt, so he whispered,

"They're mine"

"Okay then" was the reply he received. By this time, they had sat up and were discussing cookies, as they all like cookies.

"Choc Chippies!" Yelled Tohru.

"Tuna!" Yelled Kyo.

"I don't know!" Yelled Yuki.

Tohru and Kyo laughed at him, so he laughed too. But, they weren't all smiling about what happened next…

**A/N:**

**CLIFFY!**

**BUWAHAHAHAAAA!**

**Review, please! Pretty please? With… tuna on top? **


	3. The Paint War

**A/N:**

**It's UPDATES FRIDAY everyone! Yay! Which means every story of mine gets updated. Okay, so here's my update for Preschool Daze.**

"Him, he's the boy! The filthy one! Is he your son?"

The three friends turned to see a tall woman, with orangey-yellow coloured hair and a stunned look on her face. It seemed that she had been crying.

"Miss Brockby!" Cried Tohru, "That's my mummy!"

"Oh look Yuki. Her mummy" Kyo whispered to Yuki. Yuki nodded his head in big, swinging motions, which caused his to ram into Kyo's chin. He started to sook.

"Ooh Tohru! I missed you! I wanted to say goodbye properly!"

"So that feeling child is not yours? The one crying?" Miss Brockby interrupted rudely, shaking her fist teasingly at Kyo. He backed away and hid behind Yuki.

"No, sorry. Now Tohru, that boy is a meanie! Stay away from him!"

"But mummy, he's nice and funny! His hair is all orange!"

Kyoko smiled gracefully at her child. Sometimes, she was just too cute to argue with. Kyoko in the end agreed to let Tohru keep Kyo as a friend. She left, which made Tohru sad, but at the same time happy, because now she could go back to her friends.

"That was weird" Stated Kyo flatly, grabbing a twig and fiddling with it. Suddenly, there was a loud bell-like sound. Everyone jumped and Yuki started to cry from sheer terror.

"Kids, kids! It was just the bell! School has started, everyone! Inside, please!"

A herd of about 20 children packed inside the doors of the Pre School and into a tiny classroom, where Miss Brockby introduced herself again.

"I'm Miss Brockby, everyone. I am not your mummy. I will teach you things, ok? Now lets take attenda-"

"Like what?"

"Pardon?"

"Like what?" Yuki repeated, "What will you teach us?"

"Umm, painting and words, I suppose"

"That's bum stuff," Yuki said. The whole classroom fell into peals of laughter, just because he had said bum. Yuki felt kind of popular at that moment, so he said something else to increase it. "Yeah Bwockbree is a bum head!"

Everyone was laughing, even Kyo, who hadn't laughed like that in ages. He suddenly felt something.

_Strange, _he thought, _I feel happy!_

Miss Brockby attempted to contain the children, slapping the backs on their hands, yelling, clapping; but nothing could bottle up the laughter. By the time they had finished, ten minutes had passed.

"Okay, time to take the attendance" Miss Brockby said, before anyone could laugh again.

"Hirosho?"

"Here!"

"Kyo?"

"Here…"

"Yuki?"

"Here"

"Tohru?"

"Here!"

And the list went on. Once that was over, Miss Brockby pulled out some paper and some paints in three colours. Yellow, red and blue.

"Time to finger paint! Go to the tables!"

The children turned a round and much to there surprise, every table had at least four sets of paint and paper! Why hadn't they noticed THAT?

Kyo, Tohru and Yuki all went to a table together. They then discussed what they were going to paint. So, instead of painting, they talked.

"I might paint a twee" Tohru said, looking at the yellow paint, "But there's no gween!"

"You make it by mixing yellow and blue" Kyo painted out, grabbing her hand and dipping her finger into the colours, before blobbing them on the paper.

"Stir" He instructed. She did and made the colour she wanted. Yuki was amazed, so he decided to show off too, just because Kyo had.

"I can make purple!" He said, "Because it's easy"

"Ha ha! Yuki like's girly colours! Girly boy, girly boy!"

"Shutup, you… stupid cat!"

"NEVER!"

"YES!"

The two continued to fight. It progressed so much, that they ended up throwing paint at each other. Tohru yelped as a huge wallop of red paint hit her in the face. She laughed and threw some yellow at Yuki and some blue and Kyo. The other children saw how much fun they were having and starting throwing paint too.

Poor Miss Brockby was on the toilet, while all this happened. As she headed towards her classroom, she heard yelling. Sighing, she opened the door, only to be hit with a fist full of blue paint. She screamed and wiped the stuff off, enraged.

"WHO DID THIS!" She asked, yelling, "WHO! WHO!"

When no one answered, she sighed. She knew no one would admit to it, so she gave up and walked off to get clean. There was silence as she walked away, then more paint throwing.

"I'll get you, Kyo!" Yelled Tohru from a behind a table. She popped up as fast as lightning and hurled a hand full of green paint at him. It splattered across the floor and all in Kyo's hair, giving it an orange, green, blue and red look, as he already had paint in his hair. Yuki had blue paint from head to toe; Kyo had opened the bottle and tipped it on him. Yuki knew his Mum would yell, but couldn't care less. Tohru, on the other hand, was getting yellow painted into her hair by another girl, because she told her,

"You'd look pretty, like me!"

So, she got it done. Her hair was yellow though, which didn't exactly look 'pretty' at all. Yuki and Kyo laughed at her, when they saw, but of course, they were in no position to laugh, as their hair was coated in paint too.

"You have red in your hair" Tohru pointed out to Kyo, smiling stupidly.

"Yeah? Now you have red on your skirt" Kyo replied, tipping the bottle of red paint all over her skirt and legs. She screamed and kicked her legs, sending splatters everywhere. Yuki laughed at this, as did everyone else.

"I know a word for this" Said a random girl, "It's called murder! There looks as if there is blood… like a murder!"

"Murder, murder, murder!" Everyone chanted, flicking red paint everywhere.

Miss Brockby came in at this minute and sighed. She motioned for everyone to stop.

"Okay everyone. Since your all coated in paint, let's go out into the sun and dry off, shall we? That way at least you can chip this crap off…"

"YOU SAID SWEAR!" Tohru hollered, pointing.

"Frankly dear, I don't give a damn right now"

Tohru laughed and walked off with Kyo and Yuki, hand in hand, to go dry off in the sun.

**A/N:**

**That popped out of nowhere. The story has a mind of it's own, seriously. I just let my fingers do what they want.**

**Reviews are welcome…**


	4. A Close Call

**A/N:**

**Hooray, it's once again UPDATES FRIDAY!**

"I like the sun," Yuki pointed out once they had sat down, "It makes me warm"

"It makes me warm too," Replied Tohru, whilst pointing at a leaf.

"Why're you pointing at a leaf?" Asked Kyo, who had just discovered the leaf that Tohru was pointing at. She shrugged and smiled.

"It's the same colour as your hair"

Yes, it was true. The leaf was an orange-ish colour, with a bit of green and red. Which were exactly the colours in Kyo's painty hair at that moment.

Miss Brockby had calmed down the children enough so that she could go inside and have a coffee while they dried out. She then got to work of calling all the parents of the children, to warn them of the painty clothes. She didn't want to get fired because there hadn't been full warning. Of course, she would have to lie and say she tried to stop them but they just threw paint at her, which was party true. But the part when that boy she didn't like attacked her, well, that wasn't exactly true.

"So, what's your favourite thing to do?" Asked Kyo randomly, as they watched the sun shine, which wasn't to exciting because it hurt.

"I like… to go outside," Yuki replied. He didn't go outside much, since he was sold to Akito.

"I like to talk to my mummy and make friends" Tohru grinned, looking away from the sun to turn to Kyo, "And what does Kyo like most to do?"

"I like… umm…" As a matter of fact, Kyo didn't like many things, so he didn't say anything. Yuki got annoyed and slapped him.

"Say something, stupid"

"No"

"Yes. Tohru said so"

"Umm… I like… high places"

Tohru acknowledged this as being true; when he first met Kyo, he was high in a tree. He twiddled his thumbs before motioning towards a tree.

"Lets go sit in that"

"I can't climb trees" Tohru stated bluntly, shaking her head in a silly manor, "Mummy told me to be careful around you and tall things"

"Stuff her," Kyo swore, shaking his fist, "Lets go. You too, Yuki. Hurry up"

Yuki gasped at the fact that Kyo swore so openly (of course it wasn't really swearing). Tohru followed slowly behind the two boys, until they reached the tall tree. Kyo nodded slightly.

"I'll help you up"

"Uhh…" Said Tohru, a scared look creeping across her face. Kyo smiled and grabbed her hand, before pushing her closer.

"C'mon! Don't be such a scaredy cat"

Yuki chuckled, "Nice choice of words, cat boy"

"Shutup!"

Kyo explained to Tohru that if she stood still, he would carry her on his back and to the top of the tree, where he could point out his house. Tohru would probably be able to see her house too, if she looked hard enough. Tohru obliged and waited for Kyo to find a good position to pick her up from.

He put one hand on each leg and lifted, which resulted in her toppling over and on top of him. He cried out before a loud booming noise was heard and there was no more Kyo to be seen.

Little did Tohru, Yuki and Kyo know, in almost 12 years time, this same sort of thing would happen again, which would sprout their friendship back to life.

Tohru looked up and around.

"Where'd he go?" She asked Yuki, who looked as if he'd just had a heart attack. Tohru looked at his questionably before asking again, "Where'd he go?"

Suddenly, a small, orange kitten popped out of a pile of clothes. It had a pair of underpants attached to it's tail, which made Tohru and Yuki laugh their guts up. The cat hissed at Yuki.

"Stupid! Help me!" It said quietly, rubbing it's head on Yuki's hand. He sighed and picked the cat up, before handing it to Tohru.

"Here. Have a cat"

"Aww! He's so… cute!" Tohru said, not thinking of a better word to say.

Kyo in cat form stared at Tohru. She stared back.

"Umm, can you put me down, please?" Asked the cat, pawing at Tohru's clenching hands. She was squeezing his stomach a little too hard. She screamed and dropped him.

"MAGIC CAT YELL AT ME!" She screamed, waving her hands around in dismay. Yuki tried to calm her before anyone came over, but it wasn't that easy. She was a timid girl and a talking cat wasn't exactly her "Top Ten Things to Get Scared By" list. Some girls came over to see what the matter was.

"What's up, Tohru?" Asked one, who had green paint smeared down her whole face. She stared up at her and said in a panicked voice,

"Magic cat yell at me!"

The girls gasped and stared at the orange cat near Tohru's legs. He stared back before grabbing his clothes in his mouth and running into a bush. Yuki then began to cry, which scared all the girls away.

"Nice work" He said to Tohru, giving her the thumbs up, even though she didn't do anything. There was a loud boom noise and within seconds, Tohru realized Kyo was standing in the bush with no clothes on. She laughed.

Now Kyo, being only at preschool age hadn't yet mastered the trick of getting dressed awfully fast after transforming back. This was also because transforming wasn't a natural occurrence for him. He struggled to put his shirt on, when Yuki walked over to help. He pulled it over his head and grinned.

"I did it" He said, giving Kyo the thumbs up. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Where'd the cat go?" Asked Tohru, completely confuzzled with the whole situation that was laid out before her.

Kyo and Yuki exchanged worried looks, before taking one of her hands in theirs and walking back to the classroom, where Miss Brockby was calling them to come inside to start having the paint chipped off their bodies.

"Come on, hurry up! Your parents will be here in a few minutes!"

Laughing, Tohru ran first in line to get her paint chipped off. Yuki grinned.

"She is kinda cute, ya know" Kyo pointed out.

"I know"

"Yeah, me too"

"Me too…"

**A/N:**

**I'd just like to point out that from now on, now that they know each other, this probably wont go for many chapters longer. It might though, I don't know.**

**We'll just see how it goes, ne?**


	5. The Sleepover

**A/N:**

**Preschool Daze I think is one of the more popular of my stories, so I decided to update it. Anyway, I have to update it. Because it's…**

**UPDATES FRIDAY.**

**EXCUSE ME. Yes, you. Okay, some of the stuff at the end comes from manga book 9, I just changed it around. Yeah.**

"Kyo?" Asked a manly, old persons voice. Kyo swiveled around. Kazuma grinned and waved his hand for Kyo to come to the front door. Kyo had been going to school with Yuki and Tohru for two weeks now. "Your friends are here," He said, pointing to the door, where two women were standing with his friends.

"Hi Yuki… Tohru…" Kyo mumbled, blushing. This was his first sleep over, which meant he didn't really know what he was supposed to do. He pointed to the couch and instructed them to sit while the parents rambled.

"This is Tohru's first sleep over, so I am hoping she has fun," Kyoko stated quite proudly, as if she was the best mother in the whole damn universe.

"Yes, well, I have to go. Busy schedule" Yuki's mother said, before waving and walking off to her limousine. Poor Yuki. Such a bitchy mother.

Kazuma and Kyoko then chatted for a while longer.

"So," Said Yuki, who had just put on the 'Tom and Jerry Movie' for them to watch, "Who likes cheese?" Yuki's favourite food was cheese, which was no surprise to anyone, really. Kyo laughed.

"I like fish," He said, before going to the fridge to fetch his half eaten can of tuna from the day before. He liked half moldy tuna. It had a tang to it. Tohru giggled.

"I like to eat… riceballs! When we play Fruits Basket, I always get to be the riceball!"

Kyo stared at her in utter amazement. Yuki spluttered.

"Tohru… you do realize the riceball is no fun! You don't get to do… anything" Yuki sighed, patting her back softly, "Not like it matters… if you enjoy it…"

"Oh, I do!" She cried, bounding around, "Who wants to play?"

"Aren't we supposed to be watching 'Tom and Jerry'?" Asked Kyo, scratching his bottom, for he had a wedgie.

"I think cats and mice should be best friends," Yuki stated, turning the TV off, "Mice can't kill cats anyway. That's just stupid"

Yuki didn't realize how untrue he was. Mice really COULD kill cats.

Kyo sighed and flicked the movie back on.

Kazuma bought out some popcorn and handed Tohru a bag of clothes her Mum had left for her. She thanked him quite formally before turning back to the movie, staring like an owl on speed. When the movie was over, the three sat and lulled over the main events that had happened between the cat and mouse duo.

"I like the part when the mouse stabbed the cat, but it came back to life later on," Tohru yelled loudly in Kyo's ear, as he had fallen asleep half way through the lulling session. He sat up, stunned. She leaned over and grabbed onto him by the arms.

"My Mum always gives me a hug when I wake up!" She cried, leaping into his arms and squeezing roughly. There was a booming noise and then….

"Hey! Did that boy just turn into a… CAT?" She asked staring at the cat wearing Kyo's clothes, which happened to be kinda cute for a little kid. Yuki stared before Tohru suddenly fainted, squishing her body against his. Yet another boom was let out.

In the kitchen where Kazuma was struggling with dinner, he heard the booms.

_Crap, _he thought, _please, don't let them have transformed!_

He ran out, to find a fainted Tohru, with a cat lying across her chest and a mouse on her head. He sighed and picked up Kyo, before taking him and his clothes into the other room. Tohru had just become conscious again when there was a loud boom again.

"Ahhh!" She cried, for there was now a naked Yuki sitting beside her head. She sat up and screamed before running into the hallway, where Kyo had just transformed back as well. More screams erupted from her gob as she noticed none of her friends were wearing clothes.

"Mummy!" She yelled, before tripping over and hitting her head on the floor, bringing blood.

"Hmm… uhh…" Tohru mumbled as she came around. Yuki, Kyo and Kazuma were kneeling over her. She smiled. "What happened?"

"You fell and hit your head" Kazuma said hurrdily, "Nothing else"

"Oh. I must have dreamed you two naked," Tohru stated happily. If only she knew how naughty and impure that sounded. Oh well, she's a little girl.

At 6pm, Kazuma served up the burnt rice he had made. Kyo and Yuki laughed at him, because he couldn't cook at all. Yuki would know; he'd stayed over before. Tohru, on the other hand, was quite serious.

"Stop laughing," She said, "He can't cook. That's mean. I can. Let me help!"

Tohru walked into the kitchen and turned on the rice cooker to 100 degrees and threw some rice in. She made some wasabi sauce before taking out the rice and serving in a matter of a few minutes. The boys stared at her as she served it up with precise actions before sitting down to eat her own.

"Tohru you are… that was…"

"Amazing," Yuki finished for Kyo, as they stared down at their wonderful looking food.

"Just took a few more practices!" Exclaimed Tohru proudly, even though she wasn't making sense. Kazuma laughed before eating his own.

At 7pm, they settled down to tell ghost stories.

"I'm scared," Said Tohru, quite happily as they sat down on Kyo's bed, "Are you?"

"Nope," Said Yuki, "Because I am going to tell the first"

"But Tohru's scared!" Yelled Kyo, standing up and throwing a pillow at Yuki. He dodged it and ignored him, continuing.

"If your so worried, do something yourself, cat!"

"I will!" Kyo muttered, covering Tohru's ears up with his hands, "Now you wont hear" He whispered in her ear. "You'll be fine"

Tohru nodded as Yuki began to tell his story.

"Once upon a time… there was a guy… who was hot! He went inside one afternoon and took a drink… but then he looked at the ice in angst… and saw a big spider!"

There was a pause. It seemed Kyo didn't cover up Tohru's ears very well.

"UUUUAAAAGGGH! THAT WAS S-S-S-S-SCARY!"

"DAMMIT! THAT WAS TOO SCARY FOR ME!"

Tohru and Kyo stood up and hide in the closet. Yuki went and hid too.

"What are we hiding from?" Asked Yuki after about 10 minutes.

"You," Said Kyo, "But you're here now, so it don't matter"

"Okay! Egg time!" Exclaimed Tohru, dancing around and jumping on Kyo's bed. Yuki laughed and joined her. Kyo watched. Did he want to join in? Of course! So he did too.

Three giggling kids,  
Jumping on a bed,  
One fell off,  
And hit their head,  
The doctor came,  
And he said,

"Hello. I heard the girl hurt herself,"

Tohru had fallen off the bed and injured her leg, so Hatori, the Sohma doctor was called. Even though he stated quite often that he only treated Sohma's, a little girl wouldn't do any harm. Tohru sniffled back her snot as Hatori bandaged her up.

"Be careful, next time" He said sternly. Tohru nodded and hobbled back over to Kyo and Yuki, where they helped her into her bed. They were already wearing PJ's.

Within a few minutes, three friends were fast asleep in a bed. In one big bed. As a matter of fact, Kazuma had given up his king size bed for the three. He was sleeping in Kyo's currently. How nice of him.

But no one got much sleep, because Tohru snored kinda loudly.

In the morning, they ate breakfast (which Tohru made) of riceballs and soy sauce. She didn't know how to make much, but what she did make was splendid.

Yuki was first to go home, as his Mum had 'business work' that day. Sighing, he said goodbye and walked off to her car. She didn't drive often. I guess this was an exception.

Tohru left about half an hour later. Kyoko came in the middle of a game of Scrabble.

"It's a word!" Kyo cried, " It is! 'Spplgs' is a word!"

"What does it mean?"

"It means… chocolate!"

"Oh! Well, 'Ghhholo' is a word too! It means… cats!"

"Wicked!"

"Tohru, time to go!"

"Aww… Mum!"

Kyoko grabbed her daughters hand and walked off, waving vigorously at Kyo, who waved back. In the car, Tohru asked her mother,

"Can I have some spplgs?"

"What?"

"Kyo said that means chocolate!"

Her Mum sighed, "Yeah? Well Kyo is an idiot"

Tohru giggled, because her Mummy swore.

After Tohru had left Kyo's house, Kyo went over to Kazuma and smiled. Kazuma didn't know exactly what he wanted, so didn't saw anything, incase he randomly yelled. But, after a minute of awkward, staring, silence, Kyo poke up.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm a… Ghhholo!"

"WHAT?" Kazuma gasped. He thought Kyo had gotten out of the habit of saying silly words like that. He sighed.

"Tohru said it means cat. I'm a cat! I'm a Ghhholo!"

Kazuma shook his head and laughed. What a strange friend he had made.

**A/N:**

**Ha! **

**That was kinda cute, I think.**


	6. Three Days Left

**A/N:**

**ONESHOT WEDNESDAY…. Has been canceled and replaced with an update day instead. I need to update all my stories. Hopefully ONESHOT WEDNESDAY will return next week, on the dot at 7pm o'clock as per fucking usual.**

**(I'm copying and pasting this into the A/N: of every story…)**

There was only three more days left of school until that year ended. There was excitement all around, as this meant all the children could finally go to Kindergarten. They goggled their eyes out wide as they thought about the wondrous things they would learn in kinder.

"When I grow up and go to kinder," Said Tohru while doing a finger painting, "I'm going to learn to become a fairy. Because fairies are nice"

"I'm going to become a rodent killer," Exclaimed Kyo, a fiery tone to his voice, "So I can kill stupid mice like you!"

Yuki looked up to see a paint smeared finger being pointed in his general direction. He sighed.

"I want to be a dog catcher and catch all the mongrel cats off the street. Like you"

"Then you'd be a cat catcher!" Tohru corrected, whilst hitching her skirt up a little bit. Bearing a little leg never hurt anyone, did it?

"Ya know, every guy likes a little ass, but never a smart ass" Kyo stated quite randomly while looking down at his finger painted of an orange cat. Miss Brockby glared over at him before summoning him to her desk.

"What have I told you about swearing, Kyo Sohma?"

"Not to do it"

"Then why do you?"

"Because I wanna"

The teacher rolled her eyes and sent him away. Yuki stared at him in amazement; he'd never met someone so utterly stupid in his whole entire life. It was truly astounding.

"Why'd you do a cat?" Asked Tohru

"It's a self pro… protark!" Exclaimed Kyo, admiring that the fact Tohru liked his picture and not Yuki's. She smiled at him because staring down at her own work of a fairy.

"It's portrait, dumb furball"

Kyo smiled at him poisonously before getting up and walking away; his new policy was not to hurt, but to mentally and emotionally damage. Such acts involved ignoring assholes such as the one behind him. Or, asshole in his opinion.

Maybe Kazuma should stop letting him watch R rated movies…

"Class, we are now going to share in a big circle of friends what we are going to do when we leave with preschool and move on in our lives to the higher grades of schooling education," Yelled Miss Brockby in a very professional and office worker sounding voice. The children looking up immediately and washed their hands, before sitting in a circle.

"That really worked," She mused, "Speaking with a office tone works! Go me!"

Each of the classmates and friends shared their opinions on life and what was going to come for them.

"Nothing for me!" Yelled Kyo in a very angered tone, "It sucks to be me. My life is nothing to be excited about!"

"Hmm… I don't know. My Mummy will always look after me," Said Tohru, who was next in the line.

"I want to move away" Said Yuki solemnly, pondering thoughts of his home life.

The preschool semester had come and gone like a sausage in the breeze on a warm winter's day. Preschool only lasts a few weeks anyway, as it is the start of schooling life. Tohru, Kyo and Yuki where going to attend the same Elementary School anyway, which was a good thing; none of them had successfully made any other friends except each other.

"Looking forward to your last two days at school?" Asked Yuki to both of his friends.

"I sure am! Kinder is going to be 'way cool'!"

Kyo and Yuki stared at Tohru. Young, hip phrases such as that really didn't sound well in her voice. Maybe she was just too sweet for things like that.

Who would ever know?

**A/N:**

**This chapter was all over the place! Gawd!**

**I guess it's because it's leading up to the end of the series.**

**Hells yes.**


	7. Ending With a Phone Call

**A/N:**

**UPDATES FRIDAY.**

**How long has it been since we all heard that term? AGES.**

**How long has it been since I UPDATED this story? AGES AND AGES.**

Kyoko coughed a little bit; she was so glad the school semester was finally over. She had had to do so much running around recently she had worked herself into a stressful heap and contracted a flu. Tohru nuzzled her mother's arm as she dropped her off for the last day of preschool; an advent Tohru wasn't looking forward to, but then again, was. She kissed her mother goodbye and jumped out the door.

"Be good!" Kyoko called before hurrying away to the doctor. She didn't want to be sick while Tohru was home, otherwise she would miss out on doing motherly deeds! Gasp!

Tohru walked in the gates of the school and walked to the tree in which she and her buddies sat under everyday. Kyo was already there, hanging upside down from one of the branches high in the sky, his ginger hair flopping across his face… gingerly. He grinned quirkily before flipping down and walking over to Tohru.

"Last day of school," He stated matter-of-factly. "What are you gonna do for the holiday time?"

"Probably… visit you and Yuki…"

Tohru didn't really know what she was going to do. She probably wouldn't even visit her two friends for a random chat to null over the things that had happened recently.

"As if I want to see you" Kyo scoffed, pushing her away. Yuki, at this point, came through the gates and noticed Kyo pushing Tohru. He gasped.

"Kyo! Leave her alone!"

"Well, if she wasn't being such an idiot!" Kyo yelled back, before storming away. Yuki smirked and grabbed Tohru's hands in his and swung them back and forth. Tohru giggled.

"You'll come visit me?" Tohru asked him, still giggling. Yuki nodded, even though Akito didn't much let him out of the house. He hoped maybe he could get out once, though. By this time, Kyo was back. He'd bought some oranges for them to eat.

"Where'd you get those?" Yuki asked, releasing Tohru's hands. Knowing Kyo, he probably scabbed them from some hobo.

"The bin!" He replied happily, "Because they are the same colour as my hair!"

Tohru gleefully grabbed one from Kyo's hands and took a bite. She almost instantly felt sick. She keeled over and moaned softly. Yuki glared at Kyo, before patting her back.

"Tohru are you… alright?" He questioned slowly. What if she died? Kyo would be a murderer! He had already got his voice ready to scream 'Kyo murdered Tohru!' when Tohru stood up and puked all over Yuki's hands.

Kyo laughed. What else was he to do? Tohru was throwing up in his enemies' hands. He clutched his chest and bent his knees, giggling the whole time. Yuki, on the other hand, wasn't impressed. His eyes were filled with anger, but his voice was filled with care, as he soothed Tohru from her… puking. It was all in her hair and she was starting to smell like a dead fish. Or rat. Or cat. Or all of them put together with little orange bits in it too.

(Ever notice how you spew, there is ALWAYS little orange bits in it? Yeah)

The teacher walked outside at this point and smirked at the children's naivety. She noticed the bin food and picked it up before the girl before her ate any more.

"School has started," She stated, almost cold heartedly. Tohru nodded, now finished. Her stomach was completely empty and all over the grass. Kyo was still laughing as he walking inside. Yuki stood still.

"Yuki?"

"I have puke on me." He said groggily, suddenly realizing, the stench was making him sleepy. He collapsed in a heap. Tohru gasped.

"YUKI DIED!" She hollered at the top of her lungs. Then she saw Yuki come to. "I MEAN HE DIDN'T DIE YET!" She corrected herself rationally. Kyo would appreciate being able to hear, at this point, if his ears weren't filled with plums.

The teacher turned around and tried and pick the plum from Kyo's ears as Tohru and Yuki, both stinky, walked inside.

"Kyo! Why put this in your ears!" She muttered. "Why?"

"Tohru was too loud!"

"…"

What was she to say? She dragged Kyo inside by his hand and put him in his seat. There was nothing more she could do for him, as every time she tried to pull him onto her lap he slapped her away. She didn't know why…

"We all stink" Tohru said suddenly, while they were meant to be reading picture books. Kyo and Yuki agreed whole-heartedly, nodding vigorously.

"I CAN NOD FASTER THAN YOU!" Kyo screamed abruptly, nodding so fast Tohru thought his head might fall off. Yuki began nodding equally as fast, becoming almost maniacal about the whole thing.

It was at this point, Kyo fell over, crying.

"M-My head hurtedness!" He said through tears. Yuki stopped too, as he also felt the pain strike him like a weird dude spanking a poor monkey (…wtf O.O)

Tohru began to cry too, because her stomach was playing merry hell with her bowels. Dancing a dance of evilness and puke filled stuff balls, Tohru's stomach was going mad.

The school bell rang, signifying the end of school. The three friends stopped crying. This was it. They'd never see each other again. All they'd done that day was puke, cry and yell. Tohru began to panic. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes.

_Oh no! I've done nothing with them! I'll never see them again! _

They fell softly, unlike the other tears she had been crying previously. Yuki suddenly felt bad for her and pet her back. Kyo didn't want to get involved, so he sat on the floor and watched.

"Yuki… Kyo… don't leave…" Tohru mumbled. "I don't want to have no friends,"

Yuki turned his head around to Kyo. He shrugged.

"Tohru… we'll see you again. Just not… for a long time."

"NO!" Tohru yelled, grabbing Yuki and Kyo by the arms and squeezing fairly roughly. For a girl, anyway. "DON'T LEAVE! Don't… don't leave!"

Kyoko had only just gotten in the door of the school when she heard her daughter shout. Worriedly, she made her way to the end of the room, where Tohru was bawling. She felt a pang in her heart of sadness for her girl.

"Tohru!" She called out. "C'mon. You can see your friends later!"

"I won't!" Tohru replied angrily. "I won't see them anymore."

Kazuma followed in suit to Kyoko and smiled at Kyo.

"Come now. Lets go home,"

"I can't," Kyo said desperately. "She wont let me go,"

To accompany the rest, Yuki's Mum (what the hell is her name?) came in. Yuki yanked gently at Tohru's hand at a worthless attempt to free himself. Kyoko and Kazuma explained at Tohru was very upset about loosing her two bestfriends.

"I'll solve this," Yuki's mum said, rolling her eyes and walking to Tohru. "Hand over the boy," She snarled at her. Tohru jumped and released both Yuki and Kyo. Kyo, frazzled, wandered over to Kazuma and his behind his legs. Yuki stayed with Tohru.

"Can I visit?" Tohru asked him.

"W…No," he sighed and shuffled away with his Mum. Kyo waved sadly as he too was taken away. Tohru's heart sunk. She stood still.

"Mummy…" She cried, reaching for Kyoko to come to her. Kyoko 'aww'ed and hugged Tohru, before picking her up and carrying her home. Tohru silently cried the whole way.

.xxx.

"Hmm, that's what I was thinking," Kyoko said into the phone. "She's been very lonely since school ended. And to think she made no other friends…"

"But how would we arrange with for Yuki?" Kazuma questioned, twiddling his thumbs. Akito had a sensitivity about Yuki leaving her. "It would be… difficult,"

"Ah, boo her!" Kyoko snapped. "Let him come. You can sort it out, I presume?"

"Of course…" Kazuma mumbled, feeling put on the spot. "Ah! Does Tohru want to speak with Kyo?"

Kyoko looked at her daughter stare out the window. She smiled.

"Tohru, someone wants to talk to you,"

Tohru lifted her head up and walked to the phone. She held the receiver to her ear and waited. There was no sound to be heard. She gave her Mum a weird look.

"Say hello!" Kyoko chuckled.

"Hello?"

Kyo had been standing on the other end of the line for a long time. Just as he was about to put the phone away, he heard a sound.

"What?"

"Hello?"

Is that… 

"Tohru?"

"HELLO KYO!" Tohru screeched into the phone. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Talk a bit quieter! You're making me deaf!"

"Where's Yuki?" She asked.

"Yuki isn't with me. He's at his house."

"How do I talk to his house?"

"I don't know. What are you doing?"

"Talking to you. What are you doing?"

"Talking to you."

"Oh. Bye then."

"…Bye"

"Wait!"

"...What?"

"Bye!"

"Um, bye?"

Tohru handed the phone back to her Mum, who placed the phone on the hook. She felt quite pleased she had organized with Kazuma to have Tohru, Kyo and Yuki go to the same daycare over the period of time that split Pre School to Kinder.

She knew Tohru would enjoy it.

**A/N:**

**THE END.**

**There will be a sequal though! When I have time to write it.**

**It shall be known as…**

"**Daycare Dreads!"**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
